


Crazy Boy, Sequel (completed)

by KagsChann (KagameDM)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Magic, dracomalfoy - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, hpff, ronweasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagameDM/pseuds/KagsChann
Summary: Hermione cannot get that dream of Draco out of her head. It turns out Draco is having trouble getting her out of his head, too. Did she charm him, or is this some sort of bizarre coincidence?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, dramione
Kudos: 15





	Crazy Boy, Sequel (completed)

**Author's Note:**

> I had requests back in 2011 to do a “sequel” of the “Crazy Boy” short I wrote, and completely forgot about it until I continued to scroll through my old works. I won’t link the profile here considering most of the other works there are extremely cringey and I don’t write smut anymore. Anyhow, this is the second and final part to CB, so I hope you enjoy. (Even though the ending is still kind of cheesy and cringey) 
> 
> Preface: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or the characters. I also do not agree with the ideals/beliefs of JKR. Never will.

" _You're so stupid, Mudblood."_

Hermione was in potions class, staring out the window at the pale blue sky. She hadn't caught a word of Professor Slughorn's lesson, and it was possible that she wouldn't for the rest of the class.

Her head was filled with thoughts that she never once thought she would think. (Confusing?) They were absurdly romantic thoughts; they were thoughts of Draco.

Draco, who stood merely feet away from Hermione, staring at her.

He, himself, was unexplainably drawn to her. Before he could even register it, Draco found himself constantly thinking about Hermione. He glanced over her profile more than once that day, wondering just why he couldn't keep from looking. Perhaps, maybe, Draco believed Hermione might have put a charm on him.

But, he still _felt_ the same.

He still _looked_ the same.

Draco sneered at each and every thought. He wouldn't let such rubbish get him worked up, he refused.

Although, that _rubbish_ was most definitely starting to drive him insane.

How ironic.

"Miss Granger, can you tell us what it might be that you are looking at?" Professor Slughorn called, stopping in the middle of his lesson to make eye contact with Hermione.

Ron Weasely jabbed his elbow into her side, making her jerk and swing her arm around to hit him in the jaw. Ron cried out painfully, glaring at his friend. He then motioned for her to look at the Professor, but she looked at Harry instead.

Harry shook his head, swallowing. With his finger, he pointed to Slughorn.

"Miss Granger?"

"Y-yes… Professor?" Hermione stuttered. She looked nervously around the room at the other classmates.

A couple Slytherin girls were giggling at her, and Hermione blushed.

"Are you feeling well?"

_Not well at all._ Hermione wanted to tell him. "I'm just… a little… tired, Professor."

"Very well. Keep your focus Miss Granger, I would hate for this to chance losing an O on your OWLS."

"Yes Professor Slughorn."

When Slughorn continued his lesson, Hermione felt an overwhelming wave of heat sweep over her entire body. She pulled the collar away from her neck, wishing for once that her Hogwarts uniform wasn't so bloody hot.

She looked over to her left for but a moment, and inevitably caught sight of Draco.

He was staring at her with his brows drawn together.

Hermione gasped at him, trying so hard to move away and behind Ron, but Ron protested, and pushed her back to her previous spot. The urge to smack Ron in the back of the head bubbled in her stomach, but, for some reason, Draco's eyes kept her from doing so.

" _You have to get me out of here… you have to get me out, Hermione._ "

* * *

"Professor Slughorn's lessons all seem the same lately…" Harry said, sitting across from Ron and Hermione at the long-stretch table, covered in food.

Ron agreed with his best friend, the both of them looking dead at Hermione.

She stared out another window, her eyes distant and turned upwards at the rays of light pouring into the room. Her mind raced again, filling her with the thoughts she tried so desperately not to linger on.

She thought about Draco. She thought about their kiss, and how it felt to be wrapped in his arms.

Those strong, warm, arms.

_Bugger, Hermione…_ She said to herself.

It was only a dream, after all.

"Hermione!"

"Huh?" Hermione said, looking down. She saw the befuddled expressions on both her friends' faces, and blushed, much like she'd been doing all morning.

Harry leaned over the table, "You're acting strange today." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Harry…"

"Don't give us that rubbish, Hermione. We know you too well."

"You didn't take down a single note in Potions Class, and during Herbology, you nearly tripped over the desk!" Ron added.

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Or maybe you're keeping something from us."

"That's silly!"

"Then tell us what's going on!" Ron shouted.

A group of Hufflepuffs looked awkwardly at Ron, turning quickly back to their own table when he shot them a look. He stared back at Hermione.

Hermione felt the same overwhelming heat flow over her skin at that moment.

Followed by hearing the sound of Draco's voice in the hallway.

"I… need to go to the lavatory." Hermione breathed, shooting up from her seat, ultimately knocking over every single one of her books to the floor.

She looked down at them, back up, and then rushed out of the room in an instant. She had to get out of sight before she ran into Draco.

* * *

Draco sauntered into the Dining Hall with his cronies, staring at the other Houses with that smug smirk plastered over his lips.

He spotted Harry and Ron, both of which were conversing over something he could almost barely interpret. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Draco swore that he'd caught a glimpse of her retreating form running in the opposite direction of the Hall.

For some reason, he'd wanted to see her. To see if she still looked the way she did in Potions Class.

That discomfited look on her face, and the strange befuddlement in her eyes. He wanted to know why he seemed so preoccupied with her that morning, that he had been willing to question her on it.

Had Hermione put a charm on him?

Blaise and Pansy walked behind their leader, waiting for him to find the right spot of which he would be the main focus of the Slytherin table. They were puzzled when he stopped in front of the door, both looking at one another.

Draco surely wasn't going to tell them why he'd stopped.

It was none of their business, and besides, had they known his thoughts, they would say something to make him unbelievably angry.

It was why Draco never shared his feelings with any of his friends. Not even his mother or father. (Well, not hardly.)

"Go on without me," he stated, "I want to check something."

* * *

Panting in relief as she slowed her running in the hallway, Hermione rest against one of the stone pillars that supported the roof to the outside halls.

The wind blew across her, cooling the heat that still dawdled.

She was flushed with embarrassment, eyes ready to spill tears at any given moment. She hated the way she was suddenly feeling.

Luckily, neither Ron nor Harry had decided to run after her, like they would if they thought something was terribly wrong. They boys had learnt to just leave Hermione alone whenever she ran out on them. They didn't like risking getting fussed at, especially when Hermione was quick to lose her temper at that point.

Though, this time, Hermione knew something was terribly wrong.

Terribly, if you counted her unable to keep her mind from trailing to the one person she swore she would never once show a kindness to. She never wanted to feel like this.

It was amazing, yet terrifying, what _one_ dream could do to a person. Especially to a person like her. So very strong willed and determined in whatever she did, in whatever she swore.

Hermione supposed, if it _were_ remotely possible, that she'd always been attracted to Draco Malfoy. In some way, maybe.

"That's impossible…"

"What's impossible?"

Hermione shrieked. She looked up to see the shine of platinum blonde hair, and grey eyes in front of her.

She wanted to turn and bolt the other way, but Draco pulled out his wand, and cast Immobilus.

"Let me go, Draco…" Hermione pleaded.

Draco shook his head. "I can't do that, Granger. In fact, I won't."

"Let me go this instant!"

He stood there, unwilling to let Hermione go at all. She stared at him with her eyes wide and lips trembling. His wand was drawn back into his Slytherin robes, nowhere to be seen.

"I had a dream the other night." Draco had advanced closer to Hermione, and stood mere inches away from her face as he spoke.

Hermione couldn't move a single muscle, and she wouldn't dare let herself cry in front of him.

"Would you like to know what I dreamt?"

She spat, "Hardly!"

Draco continued on despite her, "I was ill. Apparently, I was _mental_."

Her eyes widened at the last word, and she went over it in her mind a million times before he started once more to tell her everything.

"I was in a hospital, and I'd lost all hope of ever getting out. My mother wouldn't come get me, and my father was elsewhere. I thought I was going to die of insanity in that hospital, and my dream self started to believe that maybe… I actually _was_ quite mad." He didn't talk in a threatening tone.

No. Hermione watched Draco's face grow serious, and honest. He looked her straight in the eyes, and it made her face grow hotter than ever.

He'd had the same dream as she, only seen from his point of view. Astounding… Hermione had never known it to be possible for two people to have the same exact dream.

"The one person that came to save me, was the person I, out of all, thought would have been happy with my placement there. To know that I was mad, to know that I would be gone for perhaps… forever. I thought she would be happy."

Hermione swallowed.

"Do you want to know who _she_ was?" He asked her.

"Me…" Hermione breathed.

Draco's eyes flashed then. He released Immobilus, letting Hermione free. He didn't look confused now, rather… he looked a little relieved.

Strangely relieved.

"How did you know?"

She brushed herself off, but didn't make a move to back away from Draco. She stood there, looking up into his grey eyes.

"I had that dream too."

Silence reigned over the two teenagers then. Draco stood, towering over Hermione who still stared up at him.

There was no sign of anyone else in the hallway, and had there been, neither one of them would have noticed. They were staring, much like they'd done in the hallway in their dreams. Hermione wanted to see what it _really_ felt like to be wrapped in his arms. She wanted to know what he tasted like, and what he smelt like.

Anything to feel him at that moment would have graced her heart with so much euphoria.

Draco felt like he had never seen Hermione before in his life as he looked down upon her innocent face. She looked so marvelous, so extraordinarily beautiful to him ,that he had to blink several times to see if his eyes were lying to him. He'd never felt this way about someone before in his life. It didn't scare him, or make him want to walk away from her. He wanted to nip the feeling in the bud and see what blossomed in the end.

What he feared most then, was what she was thinking, and it bothered him that he didn't know.

It bothered him that he had never felt this way before.

Hermione rose a hand, hesitantly, to Draco's cheek. With her fingertips, she traced the lining of his cheek bones, down to his sculpted jaw, that twitched at her feather touch. His skin was so soft, so warm, just like in her dream.

It was mesmerizing.

Draco rose his own hand to grasp hers, and pull it down to his neck, where it fit perfectly along his collar. He leaned in slowly, and eventually, found the two, rose-colored lips that belonged to Hermione.


End file.
